AÑO NUEVO, NUEVOS PROPOSITOS
by Jos D
Summary: Los tamers y los digimons estan por celebrar el año nuevo, Takato y Beelzemon quieren confesar algo a la misma persona (Juri).


Hola a todos, bien pense hacer este fic porque se acerca el año nuevo, solamente sera de un capítulo es decir one shot creo que se dice así. Espero que les guste, solamente es un fic donde aparecen los digimon tamers celebrando año nuevo

UN NUEVO AÑO, NUEVOS PROPÓSITOS

En una noche fría, faltaban pocas horas para que se inicie el año nuevo, los tamers y los digimons fueron invitados para celebrar la fiesta del año nuevo en el edificio de HYPNOS, los padres de los tamers tambien venían.

En la entrada del salon donde se hacían la celebracion acaban de llegar Juri y su familia

"Juri" decía Takato quien se acercaba

"Takato me alegra verte" decía Juri

"Calu"

"Guilmon tambien se alegra de verte"

"Vamos Juri los demas nos estan esperando"

"Si vamos" decía Juri sintiendose sonrojado por estar pegada a Takato y este sintiendo lo mismo

"Hola muchachos" decía Rika

"Hola Rika" decía los dos al mismo tiempo

"Oigan y donde estan los demas digimons?" pregunto Takato

"Estan por ahi"

Takato y Juri observaban que Renamon, Terriermon, Ciberdramon y Guardromon andaban conversando, mientras que Lopmon y Marineangemon se servían el ponche. Ademas observaban que Suzie andaba con los tamers de Impmon

"Si quieren vayan con ellos"

Guilmon y Calumon se fueron al gurpo de digimons

"Y donde esta Impmon" pregunto Juri

"No lo se estaba por aqui hace unos momentos" decía Rika

"Creo que nos estan llamando" decía Takato al ver que Hirokazu los llamaba

Al llegar escuchaban una conversacion

"Oigan ya tiene planeado ya sus metas para el año nuevo" pregunto Henry

"Yo ya, tengo la meta de ser el nuevo campeon de las digicartas" decía Hirokazu

"Pero primero tendras que vencerme, pero bueno se vale soñar" decía Rika

"Que dices" Hirokazu se enojaba

"Pero tambien tendrías que vencer a Ryo" dijo Kenta

"Ayyy eso sería dificil"

"Oye Henry dime cual es tu propósito" pregunto Takato a Henry

"Bueno yo pienso en aprender algunas cosas que sabe mi papa y el equipo salvaje tu sabes tener el conocimiento para mejorar el digimundo y beneficiar a los digimons"

"Y tambien querrás trabajar en el Hypnos" decía Ryo

"Bueno tal vez y tu que propositos tienes Ryo"

"Yo tal vez dejar de jugar a las cartas, y estar mas tiempo con mi padre, ademas pienso viajar de nuevo al digimundo por simple curiosidad, y puede que tambien conquistar a una chica" decía Ryo viendo a Rika, mientras que esta se voltea, sin mirarle a los ojos

"Oye Rika dime que propositos tienes de año nuevo?" pregunto Ryo

"Tener una sucesora como reina digimon, ser una mejor tamer para renamon pasar mas tiempo con mi madre, mi abuela y con mis verdaderos amigos y alejarme de tí lo mas que pueda" decía Rika viendo fríamente a Ryo

"En verdad, no tienes planeado en tener novio" pregunto Ryo

"La reina digimon buscando a su rey? ya me lo magino" decía Hirokazu entre risas

"Tu callate, si quisiera tener novio, lo tendría aunque lleve tiempo, pero no serías tu Akiyama"

"Entonces quien sería Rika" pregunto Juri

"Vamos Rika se que te agrado, la otra vez..." decía Ryo abrazando a Rika

"Te dije no quiero tenerte cerca de esa manera" Rika avento a Ryo y se alejaba de él poniendose detras de Henry y Takato, Ryo sospechaba del porque se coloco detras de ellos

"Rika dijiste que quieres tener uan sucesora?" pregunto Juri

"Si Juri esa serías tu"

"Gracias Rika, te prometo que no te defraudaré" decía Juri algo alegre pero su tono se escuchaba algo triste

"Dime Takato que planes o metas tienes" pregunto Rika

"Eh bueno pues he, es que es tengo en mente algo pero es muy personal" decía Takato sonrojado 'Uno de mis porpositos es tener a Juri como mi novia' pensaba Takato

"Vamos dilo" decía Hirokazu

"Si dilo" decía Juri

"Mejor les dijo otra de mis metas, que es la de proteger a la ciudad de todo digimon malvado y tambien de ir al digimundo para mejorar las condiciones en ese lugar y espero que me lleves en tu viaje Henry"

"Si lo haré"

"Juri dime que propositos tienes" pregunto Rika

"Bueno la verdad es que mis porpositos tambien son personales y no me gustaría decirlos" decía Juri

"Bueno no te olbigaremos a que los reveles" decía Henry

"Si no nos lo quieres decir esta bien" decía Rika

Takato notaba la tristeza de Juri, no le agradaba esa mirada era como cuando perdio a Leomon

"Bueno para ser sincera hay una cosa que me propuse y es de seguir adelante seguir con mi vida aunque haya sufrido mucho tengo que segur viviendo por Leomon y mi mama" Juri comenzaba a llorarpoco pero se secaba las lagrimas

"Ya ya Juri no estes triste" decía Rika

No muy lejos de ahí los digimons tambien decía sobre sus porpositos de año nuevo

"Oye terriermon que piensas hacer para el año nuevo" preguntop Guilmon

"Tratar de alejarme de Suzie"

Y muchos comenzaron a reirse

"Yo pienso que podría ser, en lugar de una mejor digimon, ser una excelente amiga para Rika y ayudar en lo que pueda" decía Renamon

"Yo tratare de ayudar en las tareas de Hirokazu"

"Oye se supone que debes ayudarlo no que haga sus tareas" dijo Renamon

"Pues yo pienso en tratar que Suzie me comprenda mejor" dijo Lopmon

"Te entiendo" dijo Terriermon

"Y tu que pienas hacer Guilmon" pregunto Renamon

"Pues a mi gustaía algun día hacer pan de guilmon"

Mientras los digimons y los tamers discutían sus propositos de años nuevo, afuera del edificio se encontraba un digimon purpura que estaba cubriendo por el frío

"No creo que este bien en estar con ellos en estas fechas, aun me siento mal por el terrible dolor que le cause a ella" decía impmon quien se menospreciaba

De pronto Calumon volaba y se acercó a él

"Calu donde estabas impmon, tus tamers te andan buscando y Juri hace un buen rato que preguntó por tí, te vas a perder la hora cuando llegue el años nuevo"

"De veras lo hizo, Juri pregunto por mi?" pregunto impmon 'Tal vez mejor deba regresar'

"Calu dime tienes alguna meta para el año nuevo"

"Alguna meta?" preguntaba impmon

"Si calu, algun proposito de años nuevo calu"

"Bueno me gustaría decirlopero es un secreto, hum calumon me podrías hacer unfavor"

"Si calu cua?"

"Quiero que le digas a Juri que alguien quiere hablar personalmete con ella, y no le digas a nadie que yo le dije, pero ademas dile a Juri que la persona quien le quiere hablar, que se encuentra afuer, ve y dile"

"Calu lo prometo"

Calumon se fue hacia donde estaba Juri y le dio el mensaje, ella salio para buscar a aquel quien quiere hablar personalmente con ella. Pero Takato sintiendose inseguro la siguio

"Hola hay alguien aqui"

"Juri" decía Beelzemon

"Beelzemon?" decía Juri viendo que el digimon estaba enfrente de ella

"Juri yo, yo hice unos propositos para el proximo año y quería decirtelo, porque, porque tu eres una de mis metas"

"Qué" decía Juri quie no sabía que decir, mientras que Takato anda observando

"Yo, yo quisera consolarte, trata de ayudarte hacer lo que sea por tí, al igual como lo hago con mis ahora tamers, Juri no sabes el dolor que siento cada vez que recuerdo de mi gran error, el gran sufrimiento que te he hecho" Beelzemon se acercaba, e intentaba abrazar a Juri,

"Beelzemon yo no se que decir, pero se lo que tratas de decirme" Juri dejaba que Beelzemon lo abrazara, y Takato se sentía ago celoso pero entendía lo que estaba queriendo decir Beelzemon y no los interrumpe en su momento

"Juri espero tratar de que sea tu amigo y hacer lo que sea por tí, ya que tu ers la razon del porque aun sigo aqui, y te agradezco de la segunda oportunodad que me has dado"

"Beelzemon yo te agardezco que me hayas dicho todo eso, y yo te agardezco el esfuerzo que intentabas para salvarme y por eso te pido perdon"

"Porque si yo soy el que debería decirte perdon por el terrible mal que te cause"

"Es que te pido perdon por no haberte dejado que me sacaras del Dripa si lo hubiera hecho, el Dripa hubiera ido vencido antes y tu podrías habert muerto por mi culpa"

"Mejor no hablemos mas de eso, yo solo quiero estar contigo en este buen rato"

"Si gracias Beelzemon"

"Bien mejor los dejo a estos dos solos, pero voy a confesarle a Juri mis sentimientos antes de que pase el año" Takato al ver la hora se daba cuenta que faltan pocos minutos 'Mejor les aviso ahora'

"Oigan Beelzemon Juri apresurense ya va ser año nuevo"

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Takato, ya que no esperaban que nadie lo viera.

"Espero que Takato no piense mal de nosotros"

"No te preocupes Juri"

"Me siento apenada, me gusta Takato, pero no me gustaría hacerlo sentir celoso"

"Juri no tienes porque pensar así solo dile lo que sientes"

Al entrar Juri rapidamente buscaba a Takato y al encontrarlo ella lo abrazó

"Juri te pasa algo"

"Takato hay algo que quería decirte hace tiempo"

Muchos hacian la cuenta regresiva en segundos "Un minuto con 59 segundos, uno con 58, uno con 57"

"Yo tambien Juri, yo tambien hay algo que quería decirte, es que yo yo yo te amo Juri"

Juri se sorprendio de lo que dijo y se sonrojo

"Yo tambien iba decirte eso, yo te quiero mucho,pero Takato acaso tu nos viste, es decir"

"Ya Juri se que fue lo que paso entre tu y Beelzemon, no tienes porque preocuparte, no me voy a poner celoso, pero..."

"Takato solo dejame abrazarte"

"Y dejame acariciarte querida Juri"

"59, 58, 57" la muchedumbre seguía contando

"Oh Takato no sabes lo feliz que me siento por escucharte esas palabras tan dulces"

"Juri tengo como proposito de año nuevo en que seas mi novia"

"Takato yo tambien pensado en que seas mi novio"

"Bueno creo que es un buen momento para que te lo demuestre"

"Takato me podías prometer algo"

"Si"

"No quiero que nada malo te pase, no quiero sentirme mas triste..."

"Ya Juri se a que te refieres nunca te dejare" los dos se abrazaron de nueo pero esta vez demostraban su cariño y al verse uno a otro sus labios se acercaban.

La pareja no demostrada inseguridad o duda de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Los labios se acercaban mas y mas, mientras escuchaban el conteo regresivo.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Los dos se besaron y justo en ese momento llegó el año nuevo, todos lo celebraron a du manera, echando confetti, reventando globos, quitandole la botella al tapon del vino, etc.

La pareja no les parecía interesarse ya que el beso parecía hacerlo viajar fuera de su realidad, sentían una especie de paz interior entre ellos, y cuando ese se termino se sentían satisfechos.

"Uyyy Viva los novios" decía Rika al verlos

"Vaya Takato no sabía que esa era tu propósito" dijo Henry

Takato y Juri estaban sonrojados por haber sido descubiertos

"Haber cuando va haber boda" dijo Hirokazu

"Ya dejalos, creo que mejor nos vamos no queremos arruinarles su momento" decía Rika empujando a los mirones

La pareja siguieron con lo suyo, salieron del edificio, dando un paseo en su primer dia de novios

Fin

ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO 


End file.
